1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor and a gas turbine engine adopting this compressor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a compressor, which has a single-stage low-pressure compressor and a single-stage high-pressure compressor, and which provides an operational stability throughout its wide operating range, and further relates to a gas turbine engine adopting this compressor.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A gas turbine engine normally comprises a compressor, a combustion chamber, and a turbine. In this gas turbine engine, intake air is compressed by the compressor and is supplied, as compressed air, to the combustion chamber positioned behind the compressor. Then, the injection of a fuel into the compressed air within the combustion chamber provides combustion. The turbine positions behind the combustion chamber and rotates together with the compressor.
In these kinds of the gas turbine engine, the high thermal efficiency is achieved by increasing the pressure of the compressed air to be supplied to the combustion chamber.
Due to an aerodynamic limit in the pressure ratio (the ratio of the outlet pressure of the compressor to the inlet pressure of the compressor) per single-stage, in the compressor adopted in the gas turbine engine, the pressure of the compressed air is gradually increased using a multistage compressor (blade).
When the multistage compressor is adopted, however, total length of the gas turbine engine becomes long, and the weight and size of the engine become large. Additionally, the adoption of the multistage compressor increases the number of parts and requires the excess cost for manufacturing and for managing and checking of parts.
The applicant of the present invention has developed a gas turbine engine which provides a high pressure ratio using only a small number of compressors.
Such a gas turbine engine has been provided by the progress in a fluid analysis technique using a computer and by the progress of raw materials.
As an example of these kinds of the gas turbine engine, the gas turbine engine disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2001-342995 has been discovered. The gas turbine engine disclosed in this patent publication has a front fan, a single-stage low-pressure compressor, and a single-stage high-pressure compressor.
In the case of the gas turbine engine of this kinds, especially in the case of the gas turbine engine which has a two-stage type compressor, the complicated operation control is required in order to achieve an operational stability throughout its wide operating range (from low power output to high power output).
For example, in this kind of the gas turbine engine, an appropriate air bleeding is performed in the middle of the compressor in compliance with the operation condition of the gas turbine engine, or the angle of the blade is adjusted along the flow of air by adopting the compressor in which the direction of stator vane (blade) is adjustable.
Therefore, a compressor, which has a single-stage low-pressure compressor and a single-stage high-pressure compressor and which can provide an operational stability without a complicated operation-control, has been required. Also, a gas turbine engine adopting this compressor has been required.